Off a Cliff
by Anya Airalson
Summary: Take place sometime before Holly J and Declan broke up.   When Holly J and Sav go up on top of a cliff for a school project, Holly J falls off and is hospitalized. Declan accuses Sav of pushing her.


Sav grabbed a tree to steady himself. "Coming, Holly J?" he called.

The ginger haired girl pulled herself up a small ledge and sat on a large rock to catch her breath a little further down the cliff. "Yeah, be right there!" she replied. She pulled herself to her feet and climbed up to stand beside Sav. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Sav replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the last stretch of cliff. "And here we are."

"Wow." Holly J said with a quick look around. "Sav, it's amazing."

They were on top of a steep cliff, with a perilous drop down at any side. There were a few sparse patches of grass, but mostly just dirt and rocks. The view was what was amazing. To the north, they could see a vast expanse of trees, as far as they could see. To the south, a lake stretched out from the base of the cliff. To the west, there was a grassy moor. To the east, they could see the town, and if they looked hard enough, they could even see their high school.

They were doing a project for their science class, one where they had to find five different types of rocks from five different places and identify them in class. Sav and Holly J had been partnered up, and they already had some quartz from the forest, some limestone from the moor, and some sort of unidentified shiny rock from the street next to Sav's house that they would look up on the internet later. Sav had suggested the cliff, a place where he sometimes went just to hang out, and Holly J had agreed.

Holly J stepped towards the northern edge of the cliff and crouched down to sift through the rocks and see if there was anything they could use. Sav set down his backpack, then stood and watched her for a moment before smiling broadly and quietly stepped over to her and, not thinking through his actions, gave her a small shove. Before she fell, holly J grabbed onto a large rock stuck into the ground to steady herself. "God, Sav, not on a cliff."

Sav swallowed, suddenly realizing what he had almost done. "Sorry..." he stammered.

Holly J just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

_That could have been bad. _Sav thought.

One hour and many rocks thrown of the cliff later, Holly J and Sav decided to take a break for lunch. Sav picked up his backpack and pulled out a couple of sandwiches he had packed earlier. Holly J eyed them suspiciously, she knew she hadn't told Sav what she ate on her sandwich, so she had no idea what he would give her.

"So," Sav began. "wanna know what's in the sandwiches?" he asked.

"No." Holly J replied too late, Sav had already begun telling her.

"This one is just peanut butter and jelly." he said, holding up a sandwich. "And this one has raw egg, fish guts, three week old tuna casserole, and whatever that was at the bottom of the refrigerator. Now, pick a hand." He put both his hands, each holding a sandwich behind his back.

"The one with the peanut butter and jelly." Holly J said.

"Hilarious." Sav said, rolling his eyes. "Just pick a hand."

"Fine." she replied. "The left one."

Sav swore under his breath, and handed her the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then he stared unhappily at his sandwich.

"Eat your lunch." Holly J laughed.

"No."

"Eat it!" she jumped up, grabbed the sandwich, and shoved it in his mouth.

Sav gagged on the fish guts as they slithered down his throat, and after Holly J removed her hand from his mouth, he spat it at her.

"Oh, gross!" Holly J cried, jumping back.

Sav gave her a smug smile. "Next time don't shove it in my face then." he said.

Holly J ignored this. "Where did you get the fish guts anyway?" she asked, wiping her face clean.

Sav grinned. "I've got my ways." He replied.

"Whatever." Holly J said. "We should get back to work."

Sav nodded his agreement, then walked a few steps away to begin searching for rocks. Holly J went back to her spot by the cliffs edge, and bent down to start looking through the rocks. Suddenly a hawk overhead let out a loud cry startling both teens. Sav watched in horror as Holly J jumped up, slipped on some loose pebbles, and landed with a thud on a ledge a little farther down. Sav ran to the edge looked down at her battered, broken body, then whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.


End file.
